sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Admissions
Wampa Lounge -- The Angry Rancor The nexus and reception center of this luxurious ship is an open-space extravaganza, replete with plush seating and decor of impeccable taste and decadence. The lounge is large, a vault, and boasts a segmented glass ceiling that allows passengers to view the starscape while in transit. The ribs of the structure are articulated in pleasing curves with pewter moldings of creatures from all over the galaxy, like gargoyles at stress points. The stained oak-panelled walls harbor display cases for animals of various sizes and environments, each cage fitted with an informational plaque next to it. Tables are situated throughout the room and draped in red velvet tablecloths, many being dangerously close to the cages housing the exotic animals. A bar rests at the end of the vault, offering a variety of drinks, and gold droids move about frequently to refill the stray glass or empty plate. In one corner, tucked away behind lush foliage is a huge mahagany-panelled hot tub and sauna. All in all, an amazing space with amazing views and the ultimate in spacefaring comfort and enjoyment. ___________________________________________________________________________ One can get really bored of the seeing the same place over and over. And although Markus loves his ships, the trip to Caspar and then to Corellia, and then to Coruscant was probably more than enough of what he wanted to see of the insides of his freighter. He had to admit, that the Angry Rancor provided a suitable change to the routine. Deciding to do some exploring on his own, Markus had left the others to take a trip around the ship. Doing this, the Corellian finds himself now on the lounge area, the sight of it making the young man whistle in admiration. He has always been a simple man, so probably any luxury would impress him. For some reason, the young man finds himself staying away from the main parts of the room and gravitating nearby the exit to the hangar area. Shortly after Markus had left Simon and Mira behind at the ship, Simon too ventured off. Staying within the confines of the _White Ghost_ felt too much like being in a cage. Besides, there was a feeling of wilderness beyond the hull of Markus's ship, and after his experience on Coruscant, he needed to see something more natural. What he found was almost as bad as Coruscant. The wild of nature was closely tied to freedom of the spirit, which was a reflection of the beauty of the True Source. The builders of Coruscant had devestated their land with their structures, and the crewman of the _Angry Rancor_ had captured creatures and beings that were meant to be free, and hunt. Which was a greater dishonor? Yet, somehow, this was better. Perhaps it was that the chance that these creatures might roam free existed where the creatures that had been of Coruscant were lost, probably even to memory. Lost in these somber reflections, Simon wanders back into the lounge, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes directed toward the floor, walking in from the exit opposite that which Markus lingers near. Well, too Markus the caged animals part wasn't that... bad. He didn't really enjoy it, having similar feelings to Simon, but he probably didn't feel as strong as the other one about it. Hands in his pockets, the man frowns. The luxury of the place, could also get tiresome. Specially, since the Corellian is used to a more open environment like the Outer Rim planet of Agamar. A soft sight, at the memories of the planet that became a second home to him, and Markus decides to explore a bit more. He walks, silent, in a path taking him directly to Simon, although he hasn't noticed the other one yet. Wtih the memories of Agamar, a melancholic air seems to set on Markus. Some of those memories were beatiful, which makes the Corellian smile softly, others... The young man stops, bowing his head. Others were horrible. Things he rather not remember, yet were always present in his nightmares. "Why?", he says outloud, very close to Simon now, and still he hasn't seen the other. So lost in his own memories, the man is. He smirks, the sarcastic view he had created of the universe in his mind, resurfacing as a defense system. "There is no why...", he whispers, in a low tone. The sound of Markus's voice is the first that Simon notices the Corellian, an indication of how lost to his thoughts and feelings he was. Raising his head, he blinks at the fellow, and he, too stops in his tracks. The question registers, and with a raised eyebrow, Simon comments. "There is a 'why'," Simon says. "But it's only seen after the path is beyond you. It's like the wind... invisible itself, only showing itself in what it touches. Like the True Source." It wasn't a rare occurance for Simon to use such words for explanation, but it wasn't very often that he realized what he'd done. Laughing inwardly at himself at his foolish impression of wisdom, he smiles, including Markus in the warmth of it. Curiously enough, Markus is not brought back from his reverie all of the sudden, as one would expect with the Corellian not noticing Simon's arrival. Markus' head slowly moves to look at the man, a smile appearing on his face. "Simon.", he says, in greeting and bowing his head. At first, the expression on the Corellian's face is one of confusion. Then he arches an eyebrow, considering the words and their meaning. Markus nods his head. "There is wisdom in your words.", the man offers, smiling, but then arches an eyebrow. "You speak of the True Source...", he starts, not bothering to hide his curiosity. "Would you be able to tell me more about this?", Markus pauses to gesture towards a nearby couch. "Would you like to sit down?" Wisdom. Well, that was better than being called foolish, for as soon as Simon spoke the saying, that's how he felt. Foolish for making himself sound like an old village chief, long in the tooth and with a bowed back. Foolish also for waxing eloquent about the True Source to one that wasn't a _Selas_. It was hard not to with Markus, though. He certainly would have been one of the Brotherhood... or one of the dark ones, if he'd been found by them. Nodding, Simon moves toward the indicated couch. Before sitting, he gives Markus a measuring look. Would it be wise or foolish to tell more of what only _Selas_ knew? _Selas_ and Jedi, that would be. If they were on Telgosse, Simon would tell what he knew, and that is what finally decides him. Slowly, carefully, Simon says, "The True Source is short for the True Source of Life. More specifically, the spirit. All creatures, great and small, moving and rooted, carry a part of the True Source within them, perfect and pure. It is the charge of all that lives to guard it and help it grow within them. Do you understand?" Markus frowns for a few moments, absorbing the words. "I think I do.", he finds himself saying. He does? Well, it made sense to him for some reason. He has never been a phylosphical person, however following his friend's explanation doesn't seem that difficult. He replays the words inside his head, to make sure he is really following. There is a soft smile from the man, and he slowly nods. Any hesitiation from his friend is lost in Markus, specially as the other starts with his explanation. He may not be a phylosophical person, but there was something in Simon's words that reached to him, at some level. He felt this was the case, even if he couldn't understand why. "Go on.", he urges his companion, still smiling and falling silent, attentive to Simon's next words. Pursing his lips, Simon draws in a deep breath through his nostrils, turning his gaze off toward one of the larger cages within sight. There was so much that Simon could speak of the True Source. There was much that was beautiful and good to be said for that which gave a _Selas_ his strength. But there was a price, as Simon saw it, and Markus was going to have to know about it. Simon felt like he had to tell a brother that he was sick with an incurable disease. "There are some that walk the lands... and fly the stars, I suppose you would say... that can wield and be wielded by the True Source," Simon says. He takes another deep breath, then says, "Imagine a babe born that's life cord goes unsevered. Being still attached to the True Source is such an abomination. I am a _Selas_, which means in my tongue 'Unborn'. All _Selas_ have it within them to draw upon the True Source... just as you have it within you." With that, Simon turns his blue gaze back to Markus, his expression grim. He suspected that Markus would take the bad news stoicaly, with strength and courage, but he'd heard tales of strong men weaping from such news. Simon himself had shed tears. "I do what?", is Markus' first reaction. Honestly, he saw himself as a simple freighter pilot. That's it. He seems confused, and forces his mind to slow down, opening frowning in thought. Lets go point by point in trying to understand this. "So you can access the True Source, and that's what makes you do all those things, that seem beyond the boundaries of a normal being...", and suddenly, it hits him. "Like the Jedi.", he says softly, eyes wide open and then, blinking a few times. His expression softens, "With all due respect to your culture, my friend, I don't think they are being too fair, in labeling negatively those that are born with the gift of the True Source. But that's just my opinion...", his words trail off, as he is forced now to deal with the bits of news that Simon just shared with him. "And are you saying that I can touch the True Source, that I'm a _Selas_?", he asks, and probably in par with Simon's expectations about the man. He is not crying. He seems slightly confused, and there is wonder in his eyes. "How do you know?", he finally asks. "I don't fully know," Simon admits with a slight shrug. He turns his gaze away again, looking toward the exit leading toward the exit. Markus was taking the news well, but it was because of where he'd been raised, what he'd been taught. It wouldn't be fair to Markus to let him live with his curse under false pretenses. Such a lie would be like an invisible cage. "It is like the Jedi, Markus Lisardis. It was the Jedi, in fact, that taught the _Selas_ that they could live with some honor, despite the curse." Simon looks back at Markus, trying to gauge whether or not his words were getting through or making sense. He didn't appear to be convincing the man. He makes a tisking noise, then says, shaking his head, "I do not know how to convince you of the vileness that exists. For as long as the Telgosse spoke their history from father to son, there were _Selas_ that attacked the villages, driving the people to other lands, slaying the innocent. Some even called lightning from their fingers. Some were so twisted with the vileness, they did not look like people any longer. A pair of Jedi, one of which I am named after, made some difference, convincing some to combat that which was evil and try to recover some of the honor that was lost of the years. "But it is not the story of the Telgosse that will convince you, I believe," Simon says, studying Markus. "It is the story of your own people that I have learned, that you should know." The Corellian nods at Simon's response. For the most, he finds great part of this all confusing, and perhaps that is yet another reason why Markus was taking this so well. He doesn't really have a grasp of what it is for Simon, although he can feel the burden the other is carrying somehow... Or even to the more familiar version of what Simon is describing, the Jedi. Well, as familiar as they are to the young man. He nods again, as Simon compares the _Selas_ with the Jedi. That much he had gathered.... And then the story of the atrocities commited by the _Selas_. This seems to finally sink in on the man... "I...", he starts, not knowing what to say. Things still don't hit him as if he had been born in Simon's planet, but still, it no shows that he understands. "Still, there must have been some good.", Markus contests, "Not all of the _Selas_ could be evil...", he pauses, shaking his head. "Tell me about that story.", he says in reference to Simon's last comment. It may be his connection with Simon, which has created a better understanding on Markus, or perhaps something else. Simon licks his lips, and feels foolish again even before he begins to speak like an old chief. "Before I talk of the Jedi, let me tell you about 'goodness'. Are people good by their nature, or are they good by their choice? Is it not easier for a man take what he wants than it is for him to earn what he deserves? Does the boy that tortures a creature by tying a log to its tail choosing to do evil, or is he following his nature? Even a babe in the cradle thinks only of its own selfish needs. But a babe isn't called evil... it just doesn't know any better. In the absence of knowledge, a man can not choose to do right, which was what the Jedi brought to the _Selas_ long ago. "But that was long ago," he says, the words even more slurred as he pushes them out in a rush. "Just as, long ago, the Jedi of your world were nearly extinguished. Why do you think it was that such a noble and powerful order, with the aid of the True Source giving them strength, should perish so?" Markus continues to absorb the words from Simon. His explanation seemed logical, or what he understood of it. "I believe it's a mixture of both.", he throws in, regarding the nature of evil. But Simon had a point, some people see as evil those that don't know better, sometimes. He nods his head, having analyzed Markus' first explanation. Then he considers his friend's next question, "They were too trusting.", is Markus first answer. Or was that it? Why were the Jedi defenseless about whatever it was that had made them disappear from the Galaxy? He considers now the problem, and frowns. "As powerful as the Jedi were, there must have been others more powerful.", is his final answer. And his explanation, to the Jedi purge that happened years ago. Markus seemed to be understanding more of Simon's words than he was misunderstanding, and Simon allowed himself a small amount of pride for that. It was a reflection on Markus's sharpness, but it was also a reflection on Simon's growing ability to explain the Telgosse way of thinking. "Others more powerful, yes. More powerfully in the True Source," Simon explains, nodding. "I asked many times of the Jedi, and the answers were as mixed and varied as the people that chose to answer. A man in black armor named Darth Vader was repeatedly described to me. One person told me he killed all the Jedi himself. Yet, how could that be? And I think I know some part of the answer. If a man were to no longer fight the evil that is the curse of being attached to the True Source, would he not be able to turn his energies to fighting other things? Am I not weakened in my battle against my own nature? It is speculation, but perhaps the Jedi were defeated, because of their fight against the evil." The Corellian considers the explanation. "It does make sense.", the young man too focused in figuring out the mysteries of the True Source, to really pick up on the pride radiating from Simon. His right hand goes up, to scratch his head. There was something in it... He finally sighs, "Vader... I don't know the details about the man, I know he represented the horror that was the Galactic Empire at the time.", he finally says. "As I say, your explanation makes sense. But it goes with the assumption that the connection with the True Source is unnatural, evil in itself. That it must be fought. I just don't know...", Markus slowly shakes his head, entering denial, perhaps? "It can't be a curse. Being evil is not your nature.", he pauses then, slowly shaking his head. "Or mine." Simon is quiet for several moments, thoughtfully studying Markus and considering his statements. With what he's told the Corellian, he can allow that his first thought, that Markus would handle the news with the honor of a true warrior, was justified. It was obvious that the man was not completely convinced, but to even accept a portion of Simon's words and the nature of man stoically took courage. "Perhaps you should not be so quick to judge my nature," Simon says with a half smile. "At the end of the day that is my life, when my eyes have closed for the last time, then my nature should be judged. That is not the way of the Telgosse, but the way of the Brotherhood." "Point.", Markus concedes, smiling himself. It isn't about being convinced and more that Markus, if Simon was correct and he had access to the True Source, didn't want to consider the possibility of being evil. Sure, he has been a bit jerkish at times, but what Corellian hasn't? What Simon has revealed to Markus this day, will mark the man not just now, but for years to come. "The Brotherhood...", Markus whispers, nodding now at the words. He had to admit, that regardless of how Simon had explained the _Selas_ were seen in his planet, there was a sense of completeness in the word 'Brotherhood'. He bows his head. What if what Simon said about him is true? What if he is able to access this True Source, like Simon said? How would that affect his life and what he is? These were question that slowly start taking form on the white haired man's mind. So much was said, yet Simon had barely scratched the surface. There were so many other rituals and rites and customs of the _Selas_ Brotherhood... there was so much about the True Source itself that Markus would have to learn. And of course, there was Mira. It would be a great dishonor to tell of Mira's connection to the True Source before the girl heard first herself. More than that, it would break Simon's heart. The Corellian may not be convinced that wielding the true source was an abomination, but it was seered into Simon's bones. "You have much to think about," Simon says, getting to his feet. Placing his hands at his side, he stretches left and right, working through the stiffness and soreness that were his sides. He turns toward the hangar, then says, "I have much to think about, as well. Soon, we will meet the Jedi Luke Skywalker, and all will become more clear. For both of us." Admissions